


Loyalty, Discipline, Obedience

by Farasha



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Boot Worship, Breathplay, Crying, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Facials, Fisting, Glove Kink, Gunplay, M/M, Military Kink, Missing Scene, Rope Bondage, Under-negotiated Kink, Uniform Kink, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6711262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farasha/pseuds/Farasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux finds the methods of discipline formerly used by the Empire to be terribly inefficient. Execution is a waste of valuable resources. For Lieutenant Mitaka's failure on Jakku, he discovers an impulse to resort to more creative correctional methods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyalty, Discipline, Obedience

**Author's Note:**

> Please mind the tags, this is significantly more intense than my regular writing.

Hux was not partial to the methods the Empire had chosen to punish failure. Of course, an emperor expected his orders would be obeyed, but with flesh and blood soldiers - and even, on occasion, droids - failure was inevitable. It was a consideration any leader must take into account, and the eventuality must be prepared for. As a child of the Empire, Hux had learned from his father's knee that failure was tantamount to a death sentence - especially for those officers serving aboard the flagship. It seemed that short tempers and low tolerance for unmet expectations were common traits in Sith Lords - Vader had been prone to executing any officer who did not meet his exacting standards.

Hux was not so wasteful. Officers took many years to train properly, and any officer serving on his ship had been carefully considered and hand-picked. Replacing those officers would be a source of needless bureaucratic tedium, and the waste of an otherwise promising talent due to one single failure was simply inefficient.

This did not mean that he didn't understand the impulse - especially not now, with Lieutenant Mitaka holding himself rigid under his general's attention as he reported his failure on Jakku in a measured voice, which still did nothing to conceal the naked fear in the back of his eyes.

Until now, the lieutenant had been a consummate professional. He was unobtrusive, anticipatory of Hux's needs, and always held himself to the highest standard of discipline. Hux did not typically spare thought to his underlings, but Lieutenant Mitaka's steadfast service had not gone unnoticed. It was why he had been assigned to such a critical mission in the first place. It was why, no matter how tempting the thought, Hux would not put a blaster bolt between his eyes.

Still, such a catastrophic failure could not go unchecked. When Mitaka finished his report, Hux allowed the silence to stretch out between them, holding the lieutenant's gaze with his own, frigid and unyielding. Mitaka's throat bobbed in a nervous swallow, and Hux could see sweat breaking out on his forehead. He was afraid. Hux held his life in the palm of his hand, and he knew it - was likely expecting his punishment to be severe.

"Report to my quarters at 2200 hours. We will discuss this matter at a time when action is not critical. Dismissed, Lieutenant."

Lieutenant Mitaka's salute was perfect, not at all upset by the slight sag of relief in the set of his shoulders. Let him believe that Hux had required him to report for a private reprimand, as opposed to a public execution - let him believe that he would be allowed to maintain his dignity.

Hux had other thoughts in mind.

It had not escaped him, the way his subordinate's eyes followed him. Most of the officers under his command followed him out of respect, out of loyalty to the First Order, out of duty - all acceptable, and expected of a model officer. Mitaka was different. Hux had seen him flush in the face of a good word from his general, had seen the near-worship in his expression whenever Hux stood poised on the battle bridge. Desire was, after all, only another form of power. As a slight-figured young man in the Academy, it had become evident to Hux rather quickly that he could either allow the desire of others to control him, or use it to control them. Obviously, he preferred the latter.

Preparations to continue the mission moved quickly, and Hux was able to leave the battle bridge in capable hands. A good officer knew when to delegate - and with the evening he had in mind, he needed time to settle his thoughts, decide on a course of action, and prepare for the lieutenant's arrival.

The lieutenant's inappropriate lust after him would need to be addressed, of course - it would be best to do both at the same time. Hux did not make a habit of being dishonest with himself, and he could privately admit that Mitaka's breathless regard for him was... pleasant. That said, it was certainly a distraction he could not afford. Discipline in the form of public humiliation was nearly as clumsy as execution, as corrective measures went. _Private_ humiliation on the other hand, especially with Mitaka's obvious desire for his approval, would be highly effective.

The door buzzer alerted him to the lieutenant's presence at 2155 - punctual to the point of anticipatory. Hux was willing to bet he had been waiting in the corridor for some time. He set aside the datasheet he'd been reading and rose from his desk, moving to stand where he would be immediately visible once the doors opened. "Enter."

Lieutenant Mitaka was still impeccable, even at this hour. He had plainly gone through the effort of tidying himself before reporting as requested - the dark fabric of his uniform brushed free of lint, his hair slightly damp as if he had just come from the refresher. He snapped a perfect salute and stood at attention silently. Good. That meant he was already wary of what might come next.

"At ease," Hux said, watching him fall to parade rest, his fingers laced behind his back and his feet set shoulder-width apart. Hux moved then, beginning to circle the lieutenant, his expression closed and cold. "I'm certain I do not need to detail to you exactly how imperative the success of your mission was to the Supreme Leader - and to me."

Behind his back, Lieutenant Mitaka's knuckles whitened. His parade rest was textbook, not an inch out of line, but that tiny reflex betrayed him. Hux didn't quicken his pace, continuing his leisurely circle of the lieutenant until he could see Mitaka's face, locked in a rigid mask of impassivity. The fear was still present, but alongside it was something else - something vulnerable, like a wounded creature. Something that made Hux want to crack the lieutenant open and see what he looked like when his whole world shattered around him.

"You don't deserve to wear that uniform. Remove it."

There was a split second when Hux wasn't sure he would be obeyed. Mitaka's gaze jumped from the far bulkhead of Hux's quarters to the general himself, startlement and dismay taking over the fear in their depths. Just when Hux felt he might need to draw his blaster to emphasize his point, the lieutenant's eyes fell to Hux's boots and his hands went to his belt, unbuckling it and letting it fall to the deck.

Hux watched as Mitaka stripped, holding himself stiff and out of arm's reach. The lieutenant was methodical and neat, even in the face of humiliation. Hux's last lingering desire to rid himself of the annoyance permanently faded - if the lieutenant craved his approval enough to debase himself with no argument, if he was obedient enough to follow any order no matter how unusual or outside of regulation, his death would be a horrid waste.

A flush - shame, desire, or both - crept over Mitaka's face as he neatly folded his uniform and laid it aside, his belt coiled atop it and his boots lined up beside it. When he was stripped bare, he returned to parade rest. The only evidence of reaction to his orders was the tight set of his shoulders - and his prick, which was slowly filling under Hux's dispassionate gaze.

"On your knees," Hux said, and watched Mitaka's chest expand with a sudden intake of breath. He may have been suspicious of Hux's intentions before, but that order could not be misconstrued. He sank down to the deck, sitting back on his heels, hands still laced behind his back. He made an appealing sight, and Hux felt himself beginning to swell in his trousers. He ignored the thrum of lust under his skin for now, stepping into Mitaka's space to nudge his knees apart with the toe of his boot. The lieutenant shifted at his direction, moving almost in anticipation of it, until he was completely exposed. The position was precarious, and Hux watched his muscles tense and relax in turn, trying to keep his back straight and his chin raised.

Hux let the anticipation build, let Mitaka notice that he was hard and swallow at the revelation, let his breathing quicken and then slow again, waited until his gaze flicked up to Hux's face and back down - nearly too rapidly to be noticed. Then he spoke.

"If I had been asked yesterday to evaluate your performance under my command, I would have had no criticism. I would have said you were an exemplary officer, a model of First Order discipline." Hux waited until he was sure the words had sunk in, watching the color on Mitaka's face deepen, before continuing. "That, however, was yesterday. Today you failed me. Do you have an explanation for your failure?"

Mitaka's tongue darted out to wet his lips. It was the first time Hux had asked him to speak since he arrived. Hux was sure his mouth had gone dry. 

"No, sir."

It was the answer Hux had expected. An explanation was as good as an excuse, and the First Order did not accept excuses. "You are still alive because I abhor the waste of a good resource. You may earn your rank back if you are able to prove to me that this was a momentary lapse and not the beginning of a pattern of behavior." He began to circle Mitaka again, his boot heels clicking on the deck. "Loyalty. Discipline. Obedience. The First Order demands these qualities from our troops and our officers alike."

Mitaka was struggling to hold his position now. A tremble had started in the muscles of his thighs, and under Hux's piercing gaze, he saw the lieutenant slowly flex and release his muscles, trying to prevent a cramp. He was too contained, still retaining too much of his dignity despite the difficulty. Hux circled back around in front of him and pressed the toe of his boot to the lieutenant's half-hard prick.

Mitaka jerked at the contact, a soft grunt escaping him, his posture wavering and his eyes flying up to meet Hux's. His expression was as vulnerable as it was determined, an intoxicating mixture that eroded some of Hux's careful control. He pressed harder, and Mitaka's mouth twisted in a pained grimace despite the fact that he was hardening swiftly under the attention.

Hux lifted his boot away and Mitaka gasped, the muscles in his thighs tense from the effort of holding his position. He was so eager to please - he would be so easy to break permanently. The thought teased at the back of Hux's mind, tempting him, but he pushed it away after mere seconds' contemplation. The lieutenant was far more useful with his will intact.

There was a smear of fluid on the toe of Hux's boot, and Hux clicked his tongue in admonishment, still holding Mitaka's gaze. "You've made a mess, lieutenant."

"Permission to touch, sir?" Mitaka's back was still so straight - parade rest, even on his knees, hands still locked behind his back. Regulation.

Hux found that his own mouth had gone dry. He struck with the back of his gloved hand, hard enough that the lieutenant's perfect posture wavered, his head snapping to one side. Hux's blow had caught him across the cheek - it would bruise. Mitaka straightened again, eyes locked forward and suspiciously bright.

"You are in no position to make any requests of your superior officer. Return these boots to regulation."

"Yes sir." Mitaka's voice was thick, but he bent forward with his tongue out already, shuffling awkwardly on his knees when he couldn't manage to reach. Hux made no move closer to help him - he _wanted_ , with every beat of his pulse in his cock. His eyes lingered over the arch of Mitaka's pale back, the divots of his spine, the way his back tensed as he lowered himself still further, balanced precariously on his knees.

Lieutenant Mitaka's tongue finally touched the leather of his boot, pink on black, leaving a stripe of wet saliva in its wake. He laved over the toe first, lapping up the smear of precome across it. Hux's fingers curled slowly into his palms. The lieutenant moved to the arch of his foot now, a wet trail following his tongue. He paused a moment, swallowing to gather spit, then set back to his task with the same focus and reverence he paid any other order Hux had ever given him. His open mouth slid up the length of Hux's shin, the tip of Mitaka's tongue stopping precisely where the leather of the boot ended and the pant leg of his uniform began. The tendons in Mitaka's neck stood out as he bent back down to begin from Hux's ankle again, tongue flat dipping into the creases and pressed flat against the seams.

Hux held tight to his control, feeling like it was fraying all too soon. Mitaka finished with what leather he could reach of Hux's left boot and shuffled back to begin on the right. The cheek Hux had struck was reddened, though it was hard to tell with how flushed Mitaka was, his eyes half-closed, eyelashes dark against the pink skin.

He looked like he would do absolutely anything Hux ordered. He looked like he would thank Hux for the order and beg for more.

Mitaka left wet, clean lines on Hux's right boot with his tongue, his fingers twisting fitfully at the small of his back, his ribs standing out against his skin as his lungs expanded on heaving breaths. The muscles of his abdomen were tensed, quivering with the effort of holding himself up without his hands.

Hux shifted ever so slightly, pivoting his right foot until Mitaka could shuffle closer and curl his tongue around the heel, his mouth still pink and so wet against the leather. Temptation roared in Hux's ears. 

He took a long breath in through his nose and shoved it aside, stepping back suddenly. Mitaka, absorbed in his task, made a little sound in the back of his throat that might have been surprise and might have been _yearning_ , pitching forward. His hands came out to brace him by instinct, one palm skidding on the floor and the other landing on Hux's thigh.

The contact shot through Hux like an electric shock. His palm cracked across Mitaka's face, this time on the opposite side of where he'd struck before. Mitaka snatched his hand away, rocking back on his heels, but his former perfect balance was gone. He overbalanced so much that he landed on his back. His eyes were so wide, devastated with the knowledge of his second failure of the day.

The hard sole of Hux's boot landed lightly in the center of the lieutenant's chest, pressing down until Mitaka's ribcage moved in rapid, shallow gasps, a line of pain between his eyebrows. He made no move to defend himself or squirm away, laying out flat with his hands down by his sides.

"If you are not able to follow the orders you are given, I will be forced to take corrective measures," Hux said. His voice was rough. His dry throat clicked when he swallowed. It didn't seem that Mitaka noticed, transfixed.

"Yes, sir," he breathed.

"Perhaps you're wasted on the bridge crew," Hux said thoughtfully. "Stay where you are."

Hux turned his back and strode to a storage chest. He flipped the lid back. Inside was equipment he hadn't used in years, not since the last time he took field missions - a climbing harness, an emergency splint kit, a lightweight hammock, and plenty of rope. He lifted a long hank of black rope out of the chest, considering it for a moment, then turned back around.

Lieutenant Mitaka had not moved. He lay exactly where he'd fallen, stretched out on his back, hands by his sides. His eyes went to the rope in Hux's hand and his lips parted, his tongue darting out to swipe over his bottom lip.

The sound of Hux's boot heels clicking on the floor was loud in the quiet of his quarters as he crossed back to Mitaka, stood over him with his hands crossed behind his back and let his impassive gaze travel over him. Both cheekbones were reddened from the impact of Hux's hand, his chest was flushed, and his damp hair messily askew. He was hard, his cock resting against his belly, and he had made no move to cover himself or hide it, completely open to Hux's gaze.

"As you were, lieutenant," Hux said, strangling his voice into calm.

Mitaka slowly returned to his position on his knees, his hands locked behind his back, eyes fixed straight ahead. Hux flaked the rope out, straightening it from its coil and passing it through his hands until he found the middle of the length.

It had been a long time since he'd bound someone with his own hands, and for a moment he hesitated. There was a certain intimate quality to rope work, and this was still meant to be discipline. Hux watched the lieutenant's body lean ever so slightly in his direction, though he didn't break his posture. He was desperate for touch, to abase himself for Hux and earn forgiveness for his transgressions.

The rope would do.

Hux approached the task with his typical meticulous, single-minded focus. The rope was harder to handle with his gloves, but it was worth it to deprive Mitaka of true skin-to-skin contact. Still, the lieutenant quivered with the effort of keeping himself still, his muscles twitching under Hux's gloved hands. Hux passed the rope around Mitaka's body, binding his arms together behind his back. When he was finished, stark black lines of the rope stood out against Mitaka's pale skin. It crossed around his chest, looped around his biceps and his forearms, and came to rest in a thick twist along his spine.

Mitaka's breathing had gone short around the time Hux started crossing the rope around his chest, splaying his gloved palms over the lieutenant's ribs to ensure it lay straight, not kinked around on itself. Now his thighs quivered unsteadily, and when Hux paced around in front of him again, he tipped his head back and stared into Hux's eyes, his gaze glazed and wanting and wary, all at the same time.

Hux judged it was time to switch tactics. "Lieutenant."

It was the same tone he used to deliver commands on the bridge, and he could see it work on Mitaka immediately, snapping his spine straight and returning his eyes to their forward posture. He took a ragged breath. "Sir."

"Your failure cost the First Order valuable intelligence and enabled the escape of a traitor." He watched how the words impacted Mitaka - his jaw quivering, and his shoulders trying to hunch - they couldn’t, with the ropes holding his arms behind his back, and the pull of it made him swallow. "Do you understand the gravity of your error?"

"Yes, sir." It whispered from Mitaka's throat, dry and nearly trembling.

"Yet you take pleasure in your punishment." Hux sneered as he said it and watched Mitaka's face redden, a deeper flush than the light pink of his arousal - this was shame. Hux bit the side of his tongue and breathed through his nose for a moment, regaining his control before he continued. "Do you enjoy being on your knees?"

Mitaka's mouth opened. He took a small breath, but he couldn't seem to continue, and squeezed his eyes shut when Hux stepped closer.

Hux snarled his fingers in the lieutenant's hair and pulled his head back. "Look at me."

As soon as Mitaka's eyes opened, Hux struck him across the face again. His hold on Mitaka's hair kept him from swaying away from the blow, holding him in place when Hux immediately reversed the strike, using the back of his hand, then repeated both blows. Mitaka held his eyes the whole time, as he'd been ordered, and so couldn't hide the way the blows put pricks of moisture in the corners of his eyes.

Hux let go of Mitaka's hair abruptly, and he sagged in his bonds, falling forward. His cheek rested on the metal of the deck, his weight falling on his shoulders and his back curved over his knees.

"Resume your position and report."

Mitaka had to struggle to obey the order. His weight was balanced wrong, and he couldn't use his hands to prop himself up. He squirmed, rocking his weight from side to side, and managed to pitch himself back on his heels. He swayed on his knees, stomach muscles rippling with the effort of maintaining his balance, panting.

"Answer the question, lieutenant," Hux put an edge in his voice.

Mitaka swallowed again, seemed to steel himself. "I welcome any opportunity to improve my abilities as your subordinate, sir."

Hux considered that. Mitaka's loyalty should have been to the First Order - it should have been the Supreme Leader he was concerned with serving, not his general. Still, Mitaka's answer was expert, the dutiful officer submitting to his reprimand without complaint. Hux had underestimated how deep the lieutenant's desire ran, and how thoroughly he worshipped his commanding officer. He had not expected to let it go this far, but now that he had, it was too tempting not to see it through. If he was careful, if he pushed just right, he could _have_ this - the lieutenant at his feet whenever he desired it. The thought was not displeasing.

Hux stepped closer, satisfaction curling in his chest when Mitaka kept his eyes fixed straight ahead - on the hard bulge of Hux's cock in his uniform pants. Mitaka's lips parted, and Hux stopped close enough to feel the huff of his breath over the cloth. "Any opportunity?"

"Yes sir," Mitaka croaked. He was straining not to lean forward. Would he rub his face shamelessly on the clothed hardness, or would he beg to be allowed to take it in his mouth?

Hux didn't give him the choice. He pulled his blaster from its holster at his side, finger laid along the outside of the barrel, away from the trigger. Even still, Mitaka's whole body jerked. His breath quickened, and Hux watched a sweat break out on his forehead. He couldn't keep his eyes forward, instead flicking them up at the blaster, lips parted silently, like he considered a protest but held it back.

"Show me," Hux said, laying the barrel of the blaster along Mitaka's cheek.

He saw it when understanding and dread dawned in Mitaka's eyes. Despite it, the lieutenant didn't hesitate, opening his mouth and turning his face until he caught the muzzle between his lips. It was an awkward fit, and Mitaka closed his mouth before the slide could push inside, sucking softly, a lewd imitation of what he had begged for with his gaze. His cheeks hollowed, lips whitening as they firmed around the muzzle - his eyes were still fixed helplessly on Hux, huge and frightened.

Hux pushed, tipping Mitaka's head back and grinding the front of the slide against his lips. "Open."

Mitaka obeyed with a harsh gasp, and Hux forced the blaster in further until hit the back of his throat. The lieutenant gagged, his abdomen seizing, the tendons of his neck standing out as his throat bobbed in a frantic swallow. Mitaka choked but held his place, spit spilling from the corner of his mouth and running down his chin.

"Sloppy," Hux admonished. 

Mitaka swallowed again and let his mouth fall open, his tongue darting out to sweep up the saliva on his bottom lip before he flattened it along underside of the barrel. He sucked the blaster back between his lips, keeping his lips sealed firmly around the metal this time, even when Hux pushed it still deeper, holding it there as Mitaka choked and gagged around it.

He drew it back, metal scraping at Mitaka's teeth, catching his lips on the hard ridges of the barrel, then forced it in again. Mitaka's jaw was stretched uncomfortably wide, his breath ragged, and still he stared up at Hux like he would bear this and anything else he was given, so long as he could continue to serve. Hux gazed coolly back at him, watched his eyes grow wet from choking and his bottom lip split open on the slide. As he used Mitaka's mouth with his sidearm, his finger slid over the trigger guard, a wordless threat that made Mitaka break his disciplined silence at last, a small whine of terror bubbling past his lips.

Hux pulled the blaster away abruptly, letting Mitaka gasp for breath and cough, his mouth smeared wet with saliva and bright red blood. The weapon slid into its holster - Hux made a mental note to thoroughly service it when he was finished with his duty.

The heavy twist of rope at Mitaka's back was ideal for Hux to move the lieutenant where he wanted - when he pulled, Mitaka had to cooperate or be dragged across the deck. Mitaka shuffled on his knees, his cock bobbing between his legs, still hard and flushed almost as deep a red as his face and neck. Hux pulled him along one-handed to his low bunk, utilitarian and meticulously made, then shifted his grip from the ropes to the back of Mitaka's neck. He leaned his weight into the grip, pinning Mitaka facedown over the bed, his face turned to one side. He was still struggling for breath. Hux could see his ribcage each time he inhaled, and blood from his mouth smeared over the blanket. Hux would need it laundered.

"I choose not to execute you because I loathe the waste of resources." Hux put a knee on the mattress, on the outside of Mitaka's hip. He could feel how quickly the body below him stilled, every muscle tightening, trying to strangle back his harsh breaths. Hux could feel his body heat, and Mitaka seemed pinned by the sensation in return, but Hux remained hovering over him, the grip on the back of his neck the only point of contact. "You must prove that you will remain useful somehow."

He snarled his fingers in Mitaka's hair, then dragged them down his bruised cheekbone, stopping to press his thumb against the reddened skin before he pushed his fingers into Mitaka's mouth, all four, stretching his split lip. Mitaka's throat convulsed in a swallow. He let his mouth go slack, yielding to the press of Hux's fingers on his tongue, saliva dripping over the back of Hux's glove.

Hux pulled his fingers out of Mitaka's mouth and shifted away from him. Mitaka's back was tense, his face wet with spit and the small amount of blood from his lip, his eyes shut. He didn't look back to see what Hux would do to him next, accepting whatever Hux chose to do to him as easily as he'd gone down on his knees in the first place.

The wet fingers of his glove pushed between Mitaka's legs, against his hole, and Hux pressed ruthlessly. The leather caught at the delicate skin as he twisted and pressed one finger inside, laying his other hand on Mitaka's flank to feel the way he tried to keep himself from flinching.

Hux pushed too much, too soon, and he knew he was doing it. Mitaka took the second finger but hissed at it, hips hitching forward like he was trying to squirm away on instinct. Hux struck him on the tender inside of his thigh, his palm cracking over the skin. Mitaka's face screwed up, his eyes squeezed tightly shut, his lip sucked between his teeth.

"Hold still." Hux pulled his fingers free, wrenching another small noise from Mitaka. His eyes fixed on the way the lieutenant's skin was slowly darkening to an abused pink, just from the slap he'd delivered a few seconds ago. Mitaka's cheeks were bruised and red, and Hux wanted to see how easily he marked elsewhere.

He slapped the opposite thigh, feeling the strike even through the leather of his glove. Mitaka gasped, his mouth falling open again, blood on his teeth from sucking on his split lip. Hux struck across the back of his thigh, then repeated the blow on the other side. Symmetrical blotches of redness bloomed where his palm landed. Hux struck in the same place as his first blows, harder this time - when his hand fell a second time, Mitaka's silence broke.

"Please, sir." He was gasping, and even with his eyes shut tight he couldn't keep moisture from gathering on his lashes.

Hux shoved his fingers back inside ruthlessly. "Do you think you're here to get what you want, Lieutenant?" He twisted his hand, knowing that the drag of the leather must burn the inside of Mitaka's hole. Hux hooked his fingers and pulled down, stretching it open and listening to Mitaka whine breathlessly. "You're going to show me just how desperate you are to please your general."

The spit on his glove had dried by the time Hux screwed a third finger in. The friction made it a difficult push, catching on the rim and turning it a puffy red as Hux twisted and pressed and worked his way inside. Mitaka's back arched, his wrists twisting in their bonds. Hux knelt up and locked his hand around the back of Mitaka's neck, pinning him back down to the bed.

"Requisition, sir," Mitaka grunted, his voice tight and pained.

Hux stilled his hand, curious despite himself. Mitaka had apparently recovered some of his protocol, which is more than he'd expected from the way he looked, face covered in blood, saliva, and tears. "Proceed."

The back of Mitaka's neck flushed a deep red, and he only managed to pry his eyes open halfway, wet and glassy. "Sir, may I suck your fingers so you may more efficiently use me?"

He gasped when Hux yanked his fingers free, his mouth open and waiting for Hux to shove them back in his mouth. The front of Hux's uniform pants felt like it was strained over his erection, the closure pressing hard and uncomfortable against it. Hux pushed two of his fingers against Mitaka's tongue, dragging his mouth open wider. Mitaka's eyes fluttered, tearing up again when Hux added the other two fingers and pressed deeper, his other hand squeezing around the back of Mitaka's neck. Mitaka gagged, drooling over his glove, eyes rolling back in his head as Hux held him in place and forced him to take it. Hux's thumb pressed firmly against the soft flesh under Mitaka's chin, holding his jaw as he pushed his fingers in and out over the plush, wet surface of the lieutenant's tongue.

Hux left him choking on air as he pulled his hand away and wiped a sloppy mess of saliva from his palm straight over Mitaka's hole before shoving back inside with all three fingers. Mitaka whined, his cheek still pressed hard against the sheets from Hux's hand on the back of his neck.

"You think I'll make _use_ of you?" Hux pushed his smallest finger against the stretched, red rim of Mitaka's ass viciously. Mitaka writhed, let out a pained shout, and Hux moved the hand from the back of his neck to press over Mitaka's mouth, pinching his nose shut. "Do you believe you deserve any of this? That I would ever let you _see_ my cock, much less fuck your worthless hole with it?"

Mitaka couldn't respond, his ribs uselessly contracting as he tried futilely to pull in air. Hux moved his thumb, let Mitaka suck air through his nose, pant against the back of Hux's glove as Hux's other hand twisted in his ass, slowly working its way inside. Mitaka's face was blotchy red, tears dripping from his lashes, nose streaming across the back of Hux's glove. Hux made a face, pulled his hand away from Mitaka's mouth and wiped the back of it across his chest.

"No, sir," Mitaka croaked, then bit his lip bloody again as Hux worked his wrist, pushing more and more of his fingers into Mitaka until the widest part of his hand stretched Mitaka's red hole open around the black leather of his glove.

Hux curled his fingers down, smothering Mitaka's scream with the palm of his hand again, rubbing ruthlessly against Mitaka's prostate. "Your attraction is inappropriate." Hux rocked his fingers in and out of Mitaka, jabbing viciously every time he pressed forward. "Enjoyment of your discipline is depraved. Your duty as an officer of the First Order is to take your correction as your superior directs."

Mitaka's lips moved against the palm of Hux's glove, his eyes shut but still leaking at their corners. The muffled voice from against his hand sounded like, "Yes, sir."

"You'll reach orgasm from this, won't you, lieutenant?" Hux pressed his thumb against the skin behind Mitaka's balls, pressed in with his fingers at the same time, and pinched his nose shut again. "Pathetic."

Mitaka choked, straining for air. His back arched like the perfect curve of a parabola, his fists clenched, ropes biting into his skin. The rim of his ass sucked at Hux's gloved fingers like it wanted his entire hand, buried to the wrist inside him. Hux swallowed hard at the image and filed it away for next time - now, Mitaka's face was turning red, his eyes open and clouded, staring at Hux with mute pleading and terror.

Hux let him breathe and knotted his fingers in Mitaka's hair, keeping his back arched in that perfect curve. Mitaka's mouth fell open on a harsh, rattling gasp, and then his ass clamped down on Hux's fingers and he shook, gaping silently as he came. Hux yanked on his hair, twisting his fingers in Mitaka's ass as his breaths started to come sharper and reedier, little whines punctuating their ends. "Sir-"

"No discipline," Hux said acidly, twisting and pulling his hand out of Mitaka. The lieutenant's ass looked red and abused, puffy and swollen. It didn't close all the way, lax and still open from four of Hux's fingers. Hux pushed his thumb back inside and pulled it open to watch the way Mitaka twitched from oversensitivity and tried to squirm away. "You failed to request permission."

Mitaka turned his face away, bloodied lip trembling, his neck flushed dark red. That was it - true shame, disgust at himself for failing yet again. He would be so pliable now. So easy.

Hux rose to his feet, using his grip on Mitaka's hair to yank him up from the bed. Semen stained the blanket on the surface of Hux's bed, and Hux forced Mitaka to shuffle backward on his knees until he could push the lieutenant's face into it. "Clean it up."

Mitaka's tongue was out again, scraping over the rough fabric of the blanket and licking up the sticky gobs of his orgasm from Hux's bedspread. Hux hardly let him finish, his mouth still smeared with it when he yanked again, pulling Mitaka across the floor of his quarters. With one foot, he nudged his chair away from his desk at an angle.

It took only a moment for the lieutenant to realize what Hux wanted, shuffling awkwardly backward until he was tucked under the desk, balanced awkwardly on his knees in the same position he'd been in at the start of this, only now he was wrecked, his composure stripped away, his face a mess, cock hanging spent and sticky between his legs, his hole sore and gaping, his lip bloodied and his eyes puffy from tears.

Hux sat down, scooting forward, bracketing Mitaka's shoulders with his knees. He curled his fingers in Mitaka's hair again and pulled him in until his face was pressed against the front of his pants. "Open your mouth." Mitaka's mouth fell open, his tongue pressing against the cloth of Hux's uniform, his eyes closed. He was lax and loose in Hux's grip, his breath filtering hotly onto Hux's cock. "Stay still and be silent."

He kept one hand in Mitaka's hair, the other pulling the data sheet he'd laid aside when Mitaka first knocked. He rocked his hips against Mitaka's tongue, just a little, just enough to press his confined length against the lieutenant's lips and open mouth and gain a little friction. 

Hux hadn't intended to ever touch Mitaka with his bare skin in this encounter, but after reading the same line on the report three times, Mitaka's hot breath huffing over his cock proved too much of a distraction. He had taken the lieutenant apart, ruined him, and giving him the small encouragement of having his mouth fucked would cement his subservience to Hux for good.

Mitaka's breath caught and his eyes flew open when Hux's hand lifted away from his hair to the closure of his pants. His cock ached with relief when Hux finally drew it through the opening, the head of it red and glistening wet. He'd been hard since Mitaka first went down on his knees, and it was time he reaped the benefits of this exercise.

Mitaka hadn't closed his mouth, his tongue still laid out over his bottom teeth, eyes fixed on Hux's cock with nothing but worship in them. He was shaking, his chest heaving, and he darted his eyes up at Hux with nothing but glassy submission written all over his face.

Hux pushed into that open, wet mouth, hooking his knee over Mitaka's shoulder, his fingers tangling again in Mitaka's hair. He rocked his hips into the sucking heat, fucking his way into Mitaka's throat. It rippled around the head of his cock as Mitaka gagged, and he shoved in deeper to feel the blissful sensation of that contraction on his shaft. He wasn't going to last, but he didn't give Mitaka any mercy, using his thighs and the grip on Mitaka's hair to set up a ruthless, efficient pace, his other hand splayed out over the top of his desk for balance.

Mitaka's eyes were closed, his lips sealed tight around Hux's cock, throat working as he tried to swallow each time Hux thrust down it. His expression was nothing but bliss, the line of his shoulders relaxed against the ropes. He pulled in uneven breaths through his nose, his face wet and red. He was the perfect picture of obedience. Hux resolved to put him on his knees whenever the opportunity arose.

He let the thought of future encounters sink into his gut like the biting sip of an aged brandy, let his orgasm uncurl through his nerves, and pulled Mitaka back at the last second so his come could add to the mess painted all over Mitaka's face. The lieutenant took it, mouth still open, a stripe of white landing on his lips and dripping onto his tongue.

"Swallow." Hux watched as Mitaka did, his pink tongue darting out to clean off his lips. Hux pulled him forward, easing him out from underneath the desk, and deftly loosened the rope, pulling it free of Mitaka's body. "You may use the refresher to compose yourself. Then replace your uniform and return to parade rest."

"Thank you sir." Mitaka stared up at Hux with a perfect mix of adoration and gratitude in his eyes. Hux rose to his feet, turned away, and snapped his wrist to let the rope flake out across the room, a long snaking line of black. He watched Mitaka grip the edge of the desk to climb slowly to unsteady feet, his knees nearly buckling before he managed to get them beneath himself. He winced as he walked to the refresher, the door clicking quietly shut behind him.

By the time Mitaka emerged, his face was scrubbed clean and the blush had receded. His cheeks were bruised, his lip still tacky with blood, and the ropes had left pink marks crisscrossed around his chest and arms.

Hux watched him with a covetous, proprietary air as the lieutenant slowly replaced his uniform, coiling the rope up with deft hands to ensure it was stored away properly once more. Mitaka's state of dress hid all evidence of his encounter save for the bruised cheeks and split lip, which could easily have come from discipline of a non-sexual nature. He locked his hands behind his back and stood, feet shoulder-width apart, eyes locked straight ahead, waiting silently for Hux to finish stowing the rope.

He didn't flinch or tremor when Hux came to stand in front of him, his gaze resting coolly on Mitaka's face. "Your failure on Jakku will be noted in your file. Additionally, at your soonest opportunity you will personally report the results of the mission to Lord Ren." That did provoke a shiver, and another terrified bob of Mitaka's throat. It was almost enough to have Hux's cock stirring in interest again. "You will report to my quarters every three days at 2200 precisely, until such time when I judge your discipline and obedience have sufficiently improved." He allowed the barest hint of approval to creep into his face, softening the hard line of his jaw. "You have already proven your loyalty."

Mitaka flushed again under the praise, his face burning hot. "Thank you, sir."

"Dismissed, lieutenant," Hux said, returning Mitaka's smart salute and watching his hitching gait as he turned and left, the doors swishing closed behind him.

Hux settled back into his desk chair, finally allowing a post-orgasmic sluggishness seep into his limbs. He had corrected a lapse in discipline and created a new outlet for personal stress relief in the same stroke. An efficient use of his time - much more rewarding than a quick death by blaster bolt. He would have to impress on that impulsive cretin Kylo Ren that his lieutenant was not to be strangled for being the bearer of bad news. He was too useful to Hux to waste on the imbecilic tantrums of arrogant Sith Lords or the outdated disciplinary practices of a bygone age.

He pulled up Mitaka's file on his datasheet and began composing the evaluation of his failure, as well as his recommendation that his correction continue under Hux's personal supervision.


End file.
